


Double Identity (discontinued)

by JigglyJelly (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JigglyJelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive is the youngest member of Waverly Academy's elite group 'Special Seven'<br/>What happens when a member of the group left and a new student joined them?<br/>AU/OOC/Rated T/Might be Rated M or E for future chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Student

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction ever so please leave a comment about what you think about the story!

Chapter 1: The new student

“Hey, you’ve heard of Ciel Phantomhive?”

“Oh, you mean that 16-year-old genius who’s in Special Seven?”

“Yeah that’s the one, have you seen his academic reports? He received at least 97% or more from all of his exams! Getting 85% is almost impossible for us already!”

“No way! At the age of 16!? That guy is fucking intelligent!”

“And apparently he aces his science the best! Man, last time he got 99% on that super hard exam!”

“No wonder he’s in Special Seven! Isn’t he the youngest member out of all of them?”

“Yep, and the most popular one too, I reckon; do you know that Phantomhive was so popular amongst the girls from next door that they even formed a club just for him?”

“Seriously? That’s ridiculous! But I guess that make sense you know, I mean, he is young, smart, and let’s be honest, he is _very_ attractive.”

“Exactly. Hey look! I think those are the members from Special Seven!”

The two boys turned around and looked at the walking figures.

In fact, all the students were staring at the six students. Some stared with admiration while some stared with jealousy, maybe even with envy.

 

These six walking students were known as members of Special Seven.

 

Walking in front of the five boys was Ciel Phantomhive, the well-known young and unbelievably sexy student who also appeared to be the youngest member of the celebrity group. His soft, blue hair wavered as he walked while a single big sapphire eye looked straight forward with a bored expression. He was wearing a simple black eye patch, which contrasts with his cream-coloured skin. The rest of the members Ciel was leading included Claude Fautsus, the mathematician; William T. Spears, the accountant; Ronald Knox, the dancer; Lau, the poet; and last but not least, Finny the writer.

 

The other schoolboys stared at them with admiration and jealousy; being part of Special Seven had always been the very rare opportunity in Waverly Academy. The members of the group were treated with absolute respect, and they were all adored by the teachers too. Being in Special Seven is a Waverly student’s dream coming true.

 

Waverly Academy is the best private boys school in England. The boys study all sorts of subjects including language, maths, business, art, music, you name it. Out of all the students, there was a popular group of students who is ranked first to seventh in the school. These seven students formed an elite group called Special Seven. They were the most popular people in the school; what they do every day was receiving homework from the teachers at school in the morning and they were then allowed to go home and finish them as long as they hand in their tasks on time. They can also spend time in the school if they wanted to, not that they ever do, but still, the school was constantly opened to them. All of the members in Special Seven would always go home after receiving their tasks but Ciel was different; he liked his school and often visits the library during class time to finish his homework. He also liked walking around the school gardens where he could take a rest from all the reading and studying.

 

Usually these six boys don’t all appear at the same time; actually, this was their first time doing so. However, it was the first day of another new year, so what else was there to do? The male students walked through the front gate while some girls from the school next door baldly called Ciel’s name and waved at him. Ciel turned around; he gave them an innocent smile while politely waving back. The girls blushed fiercely and sprinted back towards their school. The slate-haired boy smiled to himself.

‘ _Girls are just so cute sometimes’_

 

When he turned back towards the school he realised that he had stopped moving due to the girls and the elite group has already left him. “Damn, sometimes they really don’t care about me do they?” he muttered before pacing to his main room. It’s not like he would get punishments for being late, he just wanted to get his homework so he can start working on them.

 

Ciel, being a passionate science student, loved how Speical Seven worked; sometimes he could spend his day in the quiet school library, indulging himself with books after finishing his tasks while other days he could spend most of his time in his house, doing new experiments and observing chemical reactions turning into different colours while effervescence occurred. He was happy with how his daily activities are and he was always content with his studies.

 

By the time Ciel arrived his home room, everybody was waiting for him. Perhaps there was an announcement to be made, or else no one would’ve been in the room. All of them would’ve left once they’ve got their school tasks—the other students didn’t really find the school as pleasant as Ciel did. He slowly passed his fellow students as he sat down at his usual spot—the seat closest to the window. On his way to his normal seat, he saw Ronald and Finny talking about their holidays, Claude was studying more maths (well, he IS a Special Seven student…) and William was sitting at his corner reading novels with black leather covers. Ciel had always been guessing what kind of things William reads, but he decided to let the accountant have some privacy instead.

“Getting caught with the girls, hey?” asked Lau, patting the petit boy’s back from behind, “I’m so jealous of you~”

“’Ha, as if you’re the one to talk. Aren’t you always surrounded by girls outside school?” Ciel laughed. “Who are you hanging out with today? That girl named Ran Mao _again_?”

“Oh my, don’t say that Ciel. Everyone knows that Ran Mao and I are destined to be together ever since we’re born~ you’re just a tiny bit jealous that I have a lover~~don’t worry, one day you’ll find your ‘one and only’ as well~” Lau chuckled.

‘ _He does realise that he’s pretty strange, doesn’t he?’_ Ciel thought so himself, remembering the mentioned Chinese girl’s perfect body and started thinking about what Lau had pointed out—his one and only. Ciel had always wanted a lover, but he couldn’t possibly find one; he probably wasn’t trying hard enough. Maybe he should try hanging out with some girls too, hm. As Ciel continued to think about the solutions, his thoughts stopped as he heard the old man clapping his hands, which gathered everyone’s attention in the room.

 

“Okay, okay, since everybody’s here, I might as well announce the news before you go off and do your own work.” said (Mr) Tanaka, the students’ supervisor who everyone respected greatly in the school. His grey hair was combed neatly and his round spectacles were pushed up by his fingers before he resumed his talk.

 

“As you all know, at the end of last year, our music student from Special Seven, Grell Sutcliff, has chosen to leave the school and study overseas, which was a wonderful opportunity for him to learn and develop higher musical knowledge. As a result, we had one less student in Special Seven. So today, as the start of a new year, we are to welcome a new student into our group.”

 

All of the members in Special Seven remembered Grell: his long red hair and his flirty yet energetic personality made him one of the brightest students in the elite group. Surely it was quite miserable to see him go, but he followed his dream and decided to study singing in a musical academy, which everyone approved. After Grell’s withdrawal from Waverly Academy, Special Seven only had six members, so a new student is definitely expected, but what kind of person would this new member be?

A doctor? An actor? An athlete? Or perhaps, an engineer?

‘ _I wonder who’s going to join us,’_ Ciel started wondering as Tanaka continued speaking, ‘ _I hope we can get along well and study together, too. Maybe we could even become best friends and hang out on Sunday afternoons or something. Yeah, that would be nice. It’s nice to have a best friend, especially when you’re feeling down…’_

Unfortunately Ciel’s thoughts were interrupted as a few knocks were heard from the door located at the back of the room. Tanaka opened the door, all the students turned around; there was a tall, thin figure standing at the entrance.

 

Nothing came into Ciel’s mind as he was speechless at the student’s appearance.

 

The new student’s pale face was oval-shaped, his jet-black strokes of hair framing his face neatly as some bits of his fringe were tucked behind his ears. The collar’s button of his blouse was intentionally undone as some of his equally pale, slim neck was revealed. He was wearing a dark red necktie as the black, long pants he was wearing outlined his long, thin legs. His eyes were a mysterious crimson, as if they could glow in the dark which captured Ciel’s attention. Ciel was mesmerized by the ruby orbs as he kept staring at them until Tanaka introduced the student.

 

“This is Sebastian Michaelis. He recently moved to England and he studies fine art. His academic reports were very impressive so it wouldn’t be a problem for him to join Special Seven after Grell’s departure. Please make him feel welcome.”

 

Ciel mentally melted on the spot as soon as he heard the student’s deep, arousing voice.

 

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you all. I’m 18 years old and as Mr Tanaka mentioned, I am an art student and I enjoy painting portraits and landscapes the most. In my spare time, I like to read books but sometimes I do go out and sketch the views I see outside. I hope we can get along well and it has been my pleasure to join Speicial Seven; I look forward to work with you guys for the year.”

 

The handsome student smiled as he scanned around the room. When his red eyes met Ciel’s blue ones, Ciel blushed as he turned his head around, pretending to look outside the window. As he stared at the empty sky, he somehow felt like someone was constantly staring at his back, and when he turned back to Sebastian, he swear he could see a smirk crossing his face for a fraction of a second before it turned back into the gentle, faint smile.

 

The other five members in Special Seven introduced themselves individually along with the subjects they study and their hobby. All of them greeted Sebastian kindly and it seemed as if they already accepted Sebastian’s arrival to the group. When it was Ciel’s turn, he felt nervous; his palms were shaking ever so slightly and his heart rate increased a little bit. He took a deep breath and looked up at the crimson eyes.

 

“Hi, my name is Ciel Phantomhive. I am 16 years old, the youngest member of this group. I study science, especially chemistry but sometimes biology and I love reading novels. It’s nice to meet you.” He reached his hand out for a handshake, hoping the situation wasn’t too awkward or anything.

 

“The pleasure’s all mine, Ciel. I look forward working with you, too.” Sebastian replied while shaking Ciel’s hands. The bluenette’s hand was quite small compared to Sebastian’s but it didn’t really matter or anything. Ciel felt like his face was burning as he stared at the ground and he heard a low chuckle coming from the taller male.

 

“You don’t have to be that shy, you know.”

 

Ciel blushed even more fiercely if it was even possible. When he looked up at those eyes again, he saw something behind those orbs; there wasn’t any gentleness in Sebastian’s eyes, there was something else. His eyes seemed to have glowed a bit, as if the colour of the eye turned into a pinky purple instead of the original ruby-red. Sebastian stared at Ciel intensely, as if Ciel was the only thing in the room he could see. Ciel started to feel quite uneasy and pulled his hand back, Sebastian’s view never left him.

 

Before Ciel could say another thing, Sebastian strode outside the classroom without saying anything, leaving a group of confused people behind. Ciel cooked his head to the side and thought to himself.

“ _What the hell just happened?”_

-End of Chapter 1-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So~ What do you guys think? The second chapter is up now so please leave a comment if you have time and tell me what you think about the story so far! Compliments and criticisms are both welcomed! Thanks for reading!
> 
> -JigglyJelly-


	2. Chapter 2: Stay away from me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you to the ones who read the first chapter! Please leave a comment if you have any opinions and ideas for the story! Both compliments and criticisms are welcomed!!

Chapter 2: Stay away from me

The corridor was quiet as Sebastian ran down the hallway. After running passed a few more noisy classrooms, he leaned on the lockers, adjusting his breathing after the intense movements. He puffed harshly and started thinking about what just happened in the room earlier; his mind started wandering about the youngest member, again. Sebastian remembered Ciel’s  big single orb, staring at him the moment they met; his sweet, innocent voice, full of purity with no traces of uncleanness; his smooth, creamy skin that adorns his soft, blue hair perfectly; his delicate, petit hands and those pink, plum lips, always so arousing and waiting to be kissed—

 

“Why is this happening?” the student muttered. He shook his head sideways, trying to get Ciel out of his mind but failed afterwards. Sebastian remembered the last time he felt this way for a person; the girl who made him crazy was named Angela Buran. Slowly, Sebastian’s thought started replaying the memories he shared with his ex-girlfriend, which successfully made he forget Ciel, just for a few seconds.

 

The two had met for the first time when they were in highschool. Sebastian was obviously studying art while Angela was studying medic. The two students loved studying in the library and every day they would sit at the same table, helping each other out with their homework if they could. As days passed, the two started developing feelings for each other and one day Angela confessed when they were walking home together. Ever since Angela revealed her true feelings, the two had started going out. They would at least hold hands when they were in the library and on special occasions (such as Christmas, Valentine’s Day, and Birthdays) they would always go to the art gallery, which they both enjoyed visiting. The two lovers had a healthy relationship and they never had any major arguments or secrets between them. Unfortunately, they stopped seeing each other as often when they started to receive more school work individually; they didn’t spend that much time together and they stopped dating regularly on weekends. The lack of contacting and meetings between the two started to cause their relationship to slowly drift apart. Soon, both Angela and Sebastian had admitted that they no longer felt the same way for each other and had decided to remain as friends after the break-up. Now, Angela was in America (where Sebastian moved from) and she had another lover named Ash Buran. Their last names were coincidentally identical and Sebastian blessed their relationship full heartedly. Of course, Angela kindly accepted his blessings and the two ex-lovers remained as great friends, they didn’t really talk about their past anymore since they didn’t want to make their situations awkward.

 

When they were still together, Angela accepted Sebastian’s issue- his split personality. She knew that Sebastian would turn into a different person when it came down to relationships; instead of the kind, gentle and innocent person everyone knew, Sebastian was teasing, seductive, and unbelievably provocative. He was a best, to be blunt. Sebastian thought about Ciel’s appearance again; he’s pretty sure that he felt the same attraction for Angela; but somehow whenever he thought of Ciel the feeling was at least ten times stronger; he couldn’t control himself when it came down to the younger boy. He has to stay away from Ciel before he hurts him, either physically or mentally. Both of them were possible anyway. The blush on Ciel’s face when they shook hands drove Sebastian crazy with want and he had to mentally tame himself harshly to not attack Ciel right on the spot. Sebastian had never felt so attached to anyone before; Ciel was the first.

 

Sebastian rushed to the restrooms and splashed some cold water on his face to calm himself down. He took a few deep breathes; he had to go back to class and apologies for his rudeness of leaving the classroom without any explanation and get his assigned school work too. After looking at his own flawless reflection for a while, Sebastian left the restroom and started walking back towards the classroom. When he passed by the lockers again, the sound of light but quick footsteps caught his attention and he looked up at the owner of the noise.

 

He gulped.

 

“Sebas- _puff-_ Sebastian.” Said Ciel, puffing loudly after sprinting to find the mentioned male. “I was worried that you might get lost in the school so I- _puff-_ I have decided to follow you.”

Sebastian gulped harder this time as he eyed the youngster again. He totally regretted doing so as it was impossible for him to tear his eye off Ciel.

 

Ciel’s face was blushing fiercely under his pale, smooth skin. His forehead was sweating lightly from all the running. His lips opened and closed repeatedly, trying to calm his breathing more efficiently.

 

Sebastian’s eyes focused on those pink, desirable lips; they were coated with a thin layer of saliva, making the mouth glossy which made him wild with desire. In Sebastian’s view Ciel was like an unprotected prey, unaware of the danger right in front of him. He’s slowly losing self-control and he needs to get out of there. Fast, before he does anything he might regret later. But before Sebastian could do anything, Ciel had decided to speak again.

 

“Sebastian,” the boy continued, his breathing calmer this time, “Now that I’ve found you, I think it would be good if we go back to our classroom and—”

 

“Ciel.” Sebastian interrupted, cutting off Ciel’s sentence. “You shouldn’t get too close to me, I don’t want to—”

 

“But why?” the boy panicked slightly, scooting closer to the taller male. “You know, since we’re going to see each other for the rest of the year, I don’t want to make you feel—”

_-SLAM!-_

 

Before Ciel could finish his sentence, Sebastian had pushed him into one of the lockers, his eyes never leaving the bluenette as he locked the boy between his arms. He stared at Ciel’s sapphire eye intensely again, except this time there was another emotion in his eye.

 

It looked like desire, or that’s what Ciel thought.

 

Ciel’s face was burning with embarrassment again. Sebastian’s face was just centimetres apart from his; this was all too much for him. The poor boy’s breathing quickened, his heart was beating rapidly. Ciel dared and stared back at Sebastian’s crimson eyes. And the staring competition has started.

 

Neither of them said anything as the intense staring continued. Apparently both participants had decided to not end the heated eye contact.

 

But Ciel broke the silence while staring at the red orbs.

 

“Seb-Sebastian,” He whispered softly, “What are you doing—”

 

Sebastian couldn’t endure it anymore and leaned towards Ciel, almost closing the small gap between their faces. His focus moved to the bluenette’s lips, observing how they were trembling with embarrassment and fear. The youngster’s face reddened more as Sebastian leaned towards his ear, his lips almost touching Ciel’s lobe.

 

In his mind, Sebastian was at the edge of self-consciousness; he didn’t want to hurt the boy in front of him. He has to calm down and leave, quickly.

 

“Ciel.” He spoke into the student’s ear, his voice deep and husky, “You need to stay away from me. You’re in danger whenever you’re around me. I am not safe. You must stay away from me.”

 

The second Sebastian finished his whisper, he let go of Ciel and backed away, leaving a blushing and confused Ciel in front of him. He sprinted away from the student and didn’t look back as he ran. When Sebastian was out of his site, Ciel’s  hands reached to his still red cheeks; they were burning with fire; this was the first time that his face was so close to another person’s. The boy asked the same question he had in the classroom again to himself while looking at the empty hallway.

 

“ _What the hell just happened?”_

-End of Chapter 2-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there’s chapter 2 done! What do you guys think? Did you guys like the scene at the lockers? I was planning for a kiss scene there but had decided to cut it out because, well, let’s just say Sebastian has way~ too much self-control of himself. So please leave a comment if you have any opinions or ideas about the story because to be honest, I have no idea how to continue the story after this and it would be great if you guys can help me out! Thank you for reading! I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter!
> 
> -JigglyJelly-


	3. The New Neighbour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s chapter 3! Sorry for waiting! And just pointing out, I don’t update chapters regularly so you never know when I’ll update! It could be a week, a month, or even a year (haha naw…I’ll try my best to update chapters ASAP!) So please bear with it if there’s been no updates for a while… anyways! Please enjoy reading and don’t forget to share your opinion of the story so far! Compliments and criticisms are both appreciated! :D

Chapter 3:  
By the time Ciel walked back to his classroom, everyone had already left, including Sebastian and Tanaka. Ciel’s eyes searched across the room, finding his assigned task on his desk. Walking towards and putting the homework in his bag, the bluenette’s mind replayed the scene at the lockers. His face blushed with embarrassment as he remembered Sebastian’s behaviour earlier.

“His face was so close to mine…”he thought, zipping his bag as he left the classroom, “I could even sense his breathing, it was so warm…his eyes were so pretty…he smelt so nice…”  
“Wait!” he stopped himself for a second, “Why am I thinking of him, a boy!? This is wrong, Ciel! Get yourself together!”  
The boy shook his head, attempting to forget the handsome student. Once the image started to fade, Ciel sighed in relief and walked back to his apartment.

As he walked pass the familiar shops, the bluenette’s phone vibrated. Ciel picked out the device and checked who it was from. It was his aunt, Angelina, or most people called her Madam Red.

“Hello?”, asked Ciel. His aunt was his only relative within the city and takes care of the boy very well. They are fairly close as family members. After all, Madam Red treated him like her own son.

“Hey Ciel,” the other end answered, “how was school?”

“Well, today’s the first day of school and there’s this new student who joined Special Seven. His name is Sebastian Michaelis.”

“Sebastian Michaelis?” Madame Red asked to herself on the phone. The bluenette could sense that she’s hiding something important from him. Or that’s what he told himself.  
“What about him?”

“He’s…” Ciel paused, deciding how to describe the new student. Is he handsome? Of course he is, but it would be quite awkward to say he’s jut handsome…  
And the drama earlier at the lockers…

“Ciel, are you still there?” Madame Red asked with concern, “You’re taking too long to answer me.”

“Huh? Oh yes! Sorry about that, it’s just that a lot of things happened today and I kind of forgot your question. Sebastian’s really nice, and all of us in Special Seven seemed to accept him to our group.” Ciel replied quickly, realising that he had spaced off thinking about Sebastian. He blushed at the thought.

“That’s great news, isn’t it?” chuckled his aunt, “Anyways, the reason that I called you today is because that someone’s moving next to you. You remember that empty room beside you at the end of the hallway,right? Well, today your new neighbor’s going to move in! And his name is…” she drifted her sentence like Ciel.

“Don’t worry, I guess it’ll be surprise for you then! Make sure you return to your apartment soon, alright? I’m already at your portent now, so see you later!”

Ciel farewelled his aunt and closed his phone.  
“Well that was weird.” he thought to himself.

As he reached his apartment, he looked above at the building. There were two workers carrying some things of his new neighbor into the room beside his. Just beside the workers, Ciel could see a tall figure standing there, telling the workers where to go.

And that’s when Ciel rubbed his eyes. was it just him or did that figure seemed to be familiar? Has he met that person earlier today? Judging by his faint appearance, could he be…

“No way.” Ciel denied his thoughts. “It can’t be him.”  
To make his denial official, Ciel decided to go closer and find out. He has to return to his room anyway.

He walked straight into the elevator and pressed his floor number. When the elevator dinged, he stepped outside and saw Madam red talking to someone, who Ciel assumed to be his new neighbour. Walking closer to his aunt, Ciel could sense the familiar feeling stronger. When he walked pass the two workers, Madam Red called out to him,

“Ciel! You’re finally here! come meet your new neighbour!”  
The called boy sighed and approached o her.

“Ciel, I’ve thought that you would be back soon, but never this fast!” Madam Red started excitingly, “Meet your new neigbour! Although I think you’ve probably already met him.” She smiled at him and the neighbour.

The male in front of Ciel had his back facing towards Ciel, when the male chuckled at Angelina’s sentence, he turned around and smiled at the bluenette.

Ciel widened his eyes when he saw who it was.

“It’s a surprise to me, knowing that you would be my new neighbour, Ciel.” The raven-haired male said, looking down at the shocked boy. 

“But nice to meet you, although we’ve already met. My name is Sebastian Michaelis.”

 

End of Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s chapter 3! So sorry for not updating for a long time~ I was waiting for a device to work on and I just got it yesterday! I’m thinking of posting a shot tomorrow since it’s Christmas and I missed out Ciel’s birthday! :(
> 
> But anyways I hope you’ve enjoyed reading this chapter! So far this story’s plot is still undecided but I guess there would be more clues in the next chapter! So pleas review or PM me to tell me your ideas so far!
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> -JigglyJelly


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So since I’m on holidays right now, I’m thinking of posting more updates in a shorter time! So here’s chapter 4 of Double Identity! Please leave a review or PM me to share your ideas! Compliments and criticisms are both appreciated! :D  
> Please enjoy reading!

Chapter 4: Feelings

It’s been only two weeks since Sebastian moved into Ciel’s apartment and Ciel was already getting frustrated. Every morning when they go to school together (suggest by Madam Red, since Sebastian had to ‘get closer with his new neighbour’), the two would walk together in silence, although Ciel felt uncomfortable the whole time. Why wasn’t Sebastian talking? He was so different back at the lockers or in the classroom; wasn’t him he type who would do the talking? Where did the gentle charmer turned into an awkward neighbour?

However, Ciel was having his own problems as well; the more he thought of Sebastian, the more he got distracted while studying. He started to think of Sebastian constantly and blushed every time he thought of the male. He would have fantasies about them together, going everywhere together and actually talk together. He wanted to understand him like a friend.

Before Ciel could realise, he was attracted to Sebastian. This might’ve sound a bit too cliche but let’s be honest, who could resist Sebastian’s look?

But Ciel wanted to be real; he wanted to find out what the real Sebastian was like; he wanted to find out everything about Sebastian, including his favourite things, past, family, everything. He wanted to understand Sebastian; he wanted to found out everything about him. Every morning he could sense the same feeling from Sebastian, something so mysterious yet so interesting….it felt like as if Sebastian had been hiding something from the bluenette. And Ciel’s curiosity as a science student had already rise and taken over the boy’s mind.

Finally, on the Monday of the third week, Ciel couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted to talk with Sebastian, or at least, interact with him.

The two students met up outside Sebastian’s room and walked to school together in silence as usual. Ciel’s heartbeat quickened somehow, but nevertheless, he turned aside and asked,

“Sebastian?”  
“Yes, Ciel?” came a surprised reply. Ciel could tell that Sebastian did not expect this at all.  
“Um, this may sound a little bit rude, but…” he paused for a second, “Why are you so quiet these days? Because you know, we’ve walked together to School for about two weeks already, we’re neighbours and we’re both in Special Seven at school, yet I still don’t know anything about you…”  
Sebastian remained silent when he heard the explanation.

“Omigosh why isn’t he saying anything? Did I touch his nerve or something!? Goodness Ciel why did you just have to stuff up the conversation!? Now he’s going to be more awkward with you around!” Cie scolded himself mentally.

“It’s…it’s sort of complicated, Ciel.” Sebastian answered after about five minutes of intense awkwardness, “But please, don’t ever think that I dislike you. I’m just trying not to…hurt you.” he said.

“Hurt me?” Ciel asked, now confused at the reply, “What do you mean? How can you hurt me when we don’t even-”  
“We’re at school, Ciel. Let’s go get our work today; by the way,” Sebastian pointed out, “I’m going to be staying in the library today, so you can go home without me.”  
“Alright then…”

When the two students retrieved their homework, they placed them in their bags and Sebastian walked Ciel to the school gate, much to Ciel’s confusion, but he didn’t complain at all.

“Ciel, about what I said earlier…” Sebastian started, looking down at the shorter boy, “um…just remember that I don’t dislike you, I lov-, I mean, I’m glad you’re my neighbour, but it would really help me if you could…well…stay away from me. Anyways, I have to go, so I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Although Ciel was not sure why Sebastian said that, he simply nodded and left the school, leaving Sebastian, who walked towards the school library.

The bluenette made sure that he was fairly far from the school and looked back. He could still see Sebastian’s figure, walking away from him…

However, Sebastian wasn’t walking towards the school library.

And that’s when Ciel had decided that he should follow Sebastian.

-End of Chapter-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, that’s chapter 4 for this story! Currently I’m planning for this story to be for about like, 10 to 20 chapters I guess? But I don’t think this story is going to have any plot since I was being so unorganised and didn’t even plan this story properly! :(  
> But please feel free to preview or PM me! I would love to talk to my readers (well….if I even have any to start with…) and share ideas together!
> 
> So yeah, Chapter 5 is coming up soon since I really feel like updating fanfics these days so expect some updates really soon~~ Where do you guys think Sebastian is heading? You guys probably could’ve already guess the problem Sebastian has (oooooh BIG SPOILERRRR) since the title was a definite giveaway~~
> 
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> -JigglyJelly-


	5. Following

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So here’s chapter 5! Has anyone guessed where Sebastian might go to instead of the school library? Sorry for the super super late update! School has started and I’m trying my best to not get distracted from reading/watching Kuroshitsuji!! Apparently there’s going to be a third season kyaa! More Sebastian and Ciel!! Kya!! :D  
> But anyways please enjoy reading and remember to leave a review if you have the time to! Compliments and Criticisms are both appreciated!

Chapter 5: Following

Ciel had learned a new thing-no, reminded himself again:  
His legs were too short.  
When the boy had decided to follow the mysterious student he couldn’t keep up with the raven-haired male; Ciel’s short skinny legs had became a disadvantage while he quietly jogged behind Sebastian.

The students walked into the bustling city, where shops, vehicles, and workers paced pass each other; hundreds of streets crossed over each other as traffic lights can be seen everywhere they go.

‘I’d never thought that he city would be this busy…’, thought Ciel, looking around the environment and observing everything around him,’Well, I’m always at home doing my experiments during this time so…’

‘Huh?’  
Before Ciel returned to what he was originally doing from observing the bustling city, he had already lost sight of Sebastian; waves of people rushed beside him and Ciel sighed in defeat. After all, it’s not like he’s never going to see him again tomorrow or so…  
‘I guess I’ll look for him another time then…’

————————————

“Well that was close,” whispered Sebastian to himself, watching the blue-haired student leaving. Sebastian was different from a normal person; although he may look or act like a average teenager, the male always have exceptional senses, which were much, much stronger than an average person. His senses of seeing, listening and touching were very sensitive but he never knew why; he was told that it came from his parents so he didn’t think about them. Once he couldn’t see Ciel anymore he turned around and continued his journey down the street.

It was not longer when Sebastian reached his destination. The shop was ageing, probably because a normal person wouldn’t dare go to a place with the name ‘The Undertaker’ hang loosely in front of the shop. Looking aside to make sure that nobody could see him, the student opened the door and stepped into the darkness.

The room was misty and smelt like chemical substances. A few bookshelves lined up along the dark grey wall, with a few models of the human brain placed on top of them. A large coffin was placed vertically right beside the counter at the end of the room with a few bubbling potions placed on the desk.

“Undertaker?” Sebastian asked, adjusting his eyes in the room, “Are you here?”

The coffin creaked loudly as the door slowly opens, more mist came out from the box and quiet laughs followed.

A man with long silver hair giggled while exiting the coffin. His loose black robes almost reached the floor and his hands were holding a jar of bone-shaped biscuits, as usual. His silver hair covered his shiny green eyes and his smile widened when he saw his guest.  
“Hehehe…well, well, well, if it isn’t Sebastian? I had a feeling that you were coming…”

“Undertaker.” the student greeted, “It’s been a while.”  
“Hehehe…Why yes, yes indeed, you stopped visiting me ever since you broke up with her, didn't you…?” Undertaker laughed, expecting uncomfortable actions from the black-haired student. To his surprise, Sebastian didn’t move at all. Crimson orbs stared directing into Undertaker’s face, demanding Undertaker’s serious attention.Undertaker’s smile faded as he sensed Sebastian’s atmosphere.

‘Well this is unusual…’ the silver-haired male gestured the student to sit down on the seats beside the counter and grabbed his paper and pen. He sat in front of Sebastian, their eyes meeting each others in silence.

“So…Sebastian, what brings you here today…?”  
“I’m having the same problem again.”  
“Oh?” came a surprised response and some scribbling noises, “What happened this time?”  
“The feeling is at least ten times stronger, I couldn’t control myself around him.”  
Undertaker’s eyes glistened at the answer, his smile widened as he giggled a bit.  
“Well then…why don’t you tell me everything about ‘him’…?”

-The next day-

Ciel had always loved going for a walk before school on Friday mornings, he used to do this with his aunt every week until his aunt got busier, to Ciel’s dismay. Making sure that he had everything with him, the boy closed his room’s door and exited the building.

His usual route was to go and return from a park nearby his apartment; he loved walking down the green pathway, smelling in the refreshing air on a Friday morning. Ciel’s favourite place of the park has to be the playground though, for there would always be children there, no matter how early it was. As Ciel approached the playground of the park, laughter of children filled the background and Ciel smiled to himself. Looking at the children play had always reminded him of his childhood with his loving parents. Every weekend, Ciel’s parents- Rachael and Vincent, would take him to the park near his house for an hour. During this hour, Ciel had always loved to play on the slides and other equipments. He remembered how his favourite was the swing, and how his dad would always push him in order to let the little boy swing higher…

As the blue-haired boy walked around the park, he smiled at the sight of children laughing, whose parents were either sitting near or playing with them.  
‘Too bad I don’t live with them anymore,’ thought Ciel, ‘well, I’ can visit them when holiday comes…’  
The student looked back at the playground again; his mind thinking about his parents.  
He chuckled to himself and returned to his apartment.

After returning from the park, the students got dressed and was ready to go to school. He stared at the door for a while and his palms became sweaty; his heartbeat increased a little by just thinking who he has to see behind those doors. Sighing in defeat to himself, Ciel reached out to open the door.

“Good morning, Ciel.” came a gentle, silky voice, “How are you doing today?”  
Shocked blue eye looked up at the person in front of him; Ciel’s mouth widened in surprise and his face flushed a few shades of red.

Sebastian, who was always the quiet, awkward neighbour-classmate, was actually talking to him, after all these weeks. The taller male smiled warmly at the youngster, red eyes staring into blue with kindness.

Ciel didn’t know how to act; should he smile back? Should he act like it was nothing at all? What happened to Sebastian’s ‘don’t-talk-to-me-for-I-won’t-talk-back’ personality!?

“What are you staring at?” Sebastian asked, chuckling at how adorable Ciel’s expression looked. He reached out his hand and pulled the boy out of his room.

“Come on, we have to go pick up our homework, right?”  
“…”  
“Oh, stop standing there! Come on! Let’s go!”  
And so the blue-haired student was dragged out of his apartment with only one thought in his head,  
‘What is going on with Sebastian this morning!?’

-End of Chapter -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… there’s chapter 5! Yay I finally wrote something for you guys!!! Yay!! What do you think happened to Sebastian’s personality? I’ll give you a hint…nah you’ll see in the next chapter, sorry I just don’t want to spoil anything yet!!  
> By the way Happy Valentine’s Day guys! I know this is late but you know, I thought that I should really update this story since I’ve told everyone that there would be an update when there weren’t any…I apologise for making everyone wait!!  
> But hey! Review and tell me what you think of this chapter, and fell free to PM me if you have any questions regarding the story/chapter!! Hope you’ve enjoyed reading this update!!
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D
> 
> -JigglyJelly-


	6. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't an update of the story ;-;

Hey readers (if there's anyone still reading this) I'm so sorry I haven't been updating this story for almost a year >.< I have no idea how to continue this story for now so I hereby announce that this story will be discontinued. I understand that some people might find this news upsetting, and I'm terribly sorry for being such a disappointment. Thank you for showing all the supports for this story so far, and I apologise again for the horrible update ;-;

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

.......Just kidding guys. XD I'm so sorry this story took so long to update! I actually have no idea how to continue this story, but I'm definitely not abandoning it! A few things here and there has been happening, so I assume that this story is most like to be re-written, with an **actually planned** plot this time! This story would be taken down once the new DI Chapter 1 is uploaded, so please don't worry about this story! Even said so, I'm not sure when the chapter would come out, since I've been pretty lazy these days //don't kill me ahh// but some day, _some day_ , the new Double Identity would be uploaded again! 

Thanks for the support for this story so far!

-JigglyJelly-


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update of what I've been doing procrastinating and the likely fate of this fanfic!

Hi everyone! So...I know I haven't been doing ANY writing these years, so I thought I should pop in and check up with you guys.  
First of all, I am so sorry for my readers who are waiting for an update of this fanfic. I read your comments urging for an update almost every time I come up to this site and I just want to thank you guys wholeheartedly for being patient and supportive even though I've probably disappointed you all so many times. Right now I'm in my final year of highschool so I'm doing my last sprints for my academic grades, so hopefully by the time I finish highschool, I'd be able to finally concentrate and work on this story!!

The story is definitely going to be rewrited, so I'm never ever going to drop this story!  
DI's plot is incomplete atm, so when I start focusing to work on it, hopefully we'll be able to get a plot decided first so I can control the story better (currently I have no idea what on earth is happening in the story so....I guess we'll really have to see)

That's all the things I want to tell you guys right now, thank you so much for reading and bearing with me if you're waiting for the story! Pop in this story again next year and I might have more updates then!

Thank you all again for being patient!!  
(if you want to contact me anything about the fanfic, feel free to message me up here or on my tumblr because I get notified by emails!)

Seriously thank you guys for being patient!!

-JigglyJelly-


	8. I'm sorry.

Hi everyone.  
I'm sorry but I won't be continuing this fanfic, or even rewrite it.  
I've been visiting the comments for this fic recently, and I do want to write the fic, but...I've lost the motivation. I doubt I will be able to gather enough research to portray an accurate situation of Sebastian's multiple personalities disorder, and...I've been losing lots of my passion for Sebaciel recently.  
I'm sorry, but I don't want to present a fanfic that will only be done half-heatedly with an unrealistic representation of anything like mental illness. I'll still be up to write SebaCiel fanfics, I reckon, but...I know I shouldn't be making any promises now.  
That's all for now, thank you for reading this whole time.


End file.
